All The Little Things: Chapter Two
by OmNomNomnivor
Summary: Well, to sum it up its Johanna getting her acceptance letter and wand. This is a very slow process mind you but, its getting there :D


**Chapter 2: Acceptance letter**

**August second late morning... **

The sun shone through the little cracks in the curtain. They poured out onto Johanna's delicate face, she cringed at it and rolled over hoping to get a few more hours of precious sleep. When there was a large thud on her window. She flew up out of her bed and ran to the window, she pulled away the curtains to find an owl flapping its wings viciously. She opened her window and the owl sped in, flying in circles around her ceiling. It dropped a letter in the center of her bed and flew out. She walked over to the bed and picked up the letter.

**_Miss J. Dawson_**

**_Little bedroom on the top floor_**

**_301 Spoonliver Road_**

**_Ottery St Catchpole_**

She opened the letter and immediately saw 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. She knew exactly what this was. Johanna Threw the letter in the air and began flailing her arms rapidly. She ran around her house screaming at the top of her lunges looking for her parents. Belle ran straight to Johanna. "What's the matter!" She asked with a worried face. Johanna stood there, gasping for as much breath as she could get. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I." At this point she was shaking. "What?" Belle asked. Johanna simply grabbed her mothers hand, took her to her bed room and showed her the letter. Belle examined it for a few moments and a smile ran across her face. "Well looks like we're going to have to get out some money cause you're going to need school supplies." Belle said. "I'm going to show this to your father." Johanna merely nodded, once her door shut and she heard the last few creeks from the stairs, she walked to her bed pressed her face to a pillow and began shrieking into it.

**Later that day...**

"Johanna are you ready love?" Lewis called. Johanna came running, practically falling, down the stairs. She'd put on her best outfit, A long deep blue turtleneck sweater with tight stretchy black pants and her fuzzy boots. " Yea! Let's go!" She yelped. She couldn't have been more excited, she flew through all the shops getting everything she needed, along with a new pet. It was a small sleek black cat she'd picked out. "Ah, what a classic companion to have! What'll you name him?" Lewis asked. "Hmm…" Johanna pondered while concentrating all her energy on the little kitty. "I think I'll call him knight! Like the ones that save all the princesses in the storybooks!" Lewis gave her a puzzled look. "Well, If you say so. Isn't that a powerful name for such a small thing? I don't think he's going to get much bigger." Johanna looked up at her father. " I think he's strong." Johanna said. "At least one day, I can tell, he's got it in him." Lewis chuckled "Okay then. Let's get going we have one more thing to get and that's your wand." Johanna's face completely lit up, the entire walk to Ollivanders her heart was racing. She'd never been so excited in her short life. "Ah Hello there." The shop clerk greeted "Buying your first wand I presume?" Johanna nodded her head. "Well come over here, I have a few different ones for you to try." He pulled out a box with an old looking wand in it. "Try this, Ten and a half inches with a phoenix feather core" Johanna flicked it in her wrist and a book flew open and the pages began to scatter everywhere. The shop keeper took the wand from her "Okay maybe not that one… Hmm." After about thirty minutes of trying different wants he came to one. "Ah ha! How about this one?" He asked "Twelve inch, Veela hair core" Johanna looked up at the man with curious eyes. She took the wand in her hand and a sudden comfort hit her, out of the end of the want flew little bubbles in light shades of pink, purple, and blue. "I think we found a winner" Said the shop keeper. He took back the wand put it in the box and placed it in a very old paper bag and gave it to Johanna. She skipped most of the way home a huge smile spread all over her face.

**August Twenty Ninth…**

'Only a few days left' Johanna thought to herself with a big sigh. She stroked Knight sleeping next to her on her bed, silent as the night. Her calendar had large red 'X's on all the days gone by and a red circle on September first, The day she left. When she got her letter she was ecstatic, she still was of course, but the thought that she would not be home for her birthday for the first time ever hit her. Hard. It would be so weird, being with strangers on her birthday, so far away from home. Her mother came tapping on her door "Johanna darling come here" Belle said as she walked away. Johanna got up and walked down the stairs to find a cake with eleven candles and a few presents on her kitchen table "Happy Birthday Love!" Her father yelled. Her mother sat there smiling "Well Make a wish?" Johanna walked to the table. "Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." Johanna stammered. "Well Blow em out" Lewis commanded. ' I wish for the most amazing time at Hogwarts' Johanna thought as she blew out her birthday candles.


End file.
